The objectives of this research are to determine the effect of porous vitreous carbon - polymethylmethacrylate tooth replica implants on the direction of connective tissue alignment about the implants and the nature of the periodontal ligament attachment to the implant. The project was initiated by the introduction, quarantine and conditioning of 12 baboons. Tooth replica implants of 3 percent vitreous carbon microballoons and 97 percent polymethylmethacrylate were prepared and implanted into two upper and two lower incisor alveoli of six animals. The microballoons of two sizes were used, either less than or greater than 100 microns. Six more baboons were similarly implanted with 6 percent vitreous carbon and 94 percent polymethylmethacrylate tooth replicas. The biocompatability of these implants is also being investigated.